


Wizened

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [577]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jackson's death surprised Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/29/2000 for the word [wizened](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/29/wizened).
> 
> wizened  
> Dried; shriveled; withered; shrunken; as, "a wizened old man."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #262 What?.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Wizened

Gibbs stared at his father's dead body. He couldn't believe his father was dead. He'd always been so full of life. 

He knew Jackson was getting up there in age, but he hadn't thought he was close to death. He'd thought he had more time. Even now, Jackson still looked young. There was no sign of a wizened old man.

What had happened to his father? He couldn't believe he was gone. He'd seen death many times. Some of it even close hand and a surprise like with his girls, but he still didn't understand this one.

It was only a few weeks ago that he'd been up here and Jackson had been full of life and teasing him about settling down. No one could ever replace his girls, but somehow his father's death bothered him more, though in a different way, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
